Cabin Fever
Details Walkthrough After you start the quest, go to the docks and board The Adventurous, Bill Teach's ship. Then talk to him to go out to sea. An enemy pirate ship will shoot three holes in your ship. They will also destroy the cannon. The first thing you need to do is destroy their cannon so that they can't do any more damage. Go to the bottom level of the ship and take the tinderbox. Then take a rope from the repair locker and a fuse from the gun locker. Back on the main level, climb the mast and use your rope on the sail to swing over to the enemy ship. You will be attacked by level 57 Pirates. Find the cannon, use the fuse on the gunpowder barrel, then light it to blow it up. Take the rope, climb the mast, and go back to The Adventurous. After you talk to Bill Teach again, he will ask you to fix the holes in the hull. On the bottom floor, take 6 planks, 30 tacks, and 3 swamp paste from the repair locker, since each hole takes 2 planks and 10 tacks to fix. After fixing them, use swamp paste on them to prevent leaking. Talk to Bill Teach again. He will tell you to rob the enemy ship. Take another rope from the repair locker, climb the mast, swing to the enemy ship, and climb down. Search the chest, crate, and barrel. You need to wait for them to respawn, but you can return to The Adventurous using the rope and sail after you have 10. Put it in the plunder chest. Speak to Bill Teach. You must now shoot the enemies with the cannon. Take a barrel, ramrod, fuse, and a few cannister from the gun locker. Then follow these steps: 1. Replace the broken barrel with a new one from the gun locker. 2. Take some gunpowder from the barrel next to the cannon. Use it on the cannon. 3. Use a ramrod (found in the gunlocker) on the cannon. 4. Use the cannister on the cannon. 5. Use the fuse on the cannon. 6. FIRE!!!! If you miss, follow step seven, then follow steps 2 - 6 again until you hit. If you hit, talk to Bill Teach. 7. Use the ramrod on the cannon again. After you've shot the enemy crew, Bill will tell you to sink their ship by blasting three holes in their ship. Follow steps 2 - 7 again until you've made three hits, but use cannonballs instead of cannister. You will then be on the island Bill said you would be on. Then you will see a short cut-scene involving Bill and Mom. When the cut-scene is over the quest is done with. Then you can talk to Bill Teach and he will give you 10,000 coins and then he'll say that he'll take you here anytime you wish. Reward *2 quest points *7000 Crafting experience *7000 Smithing experience *7000 Agility experience *10000 coins *Access to Mos Le'Harmless *Book o' piracy Category:Quests